planetcoasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Mode
Challenge Mode is a gamemode for the player who wants to build their theme park empire from the ground up. The player will start with a minimal amount of money. If the park is not proving to be self-sufficient, players can take out loans for improvements and attempt to increase the value to customers. A happy customer is a paying customer. All seven environment types are available. This includes the Tropical, Desert, Grassland, Alpine, Deciduous, Arctic, and Custom environments. Difficulty Challenge Mode has three difficulties. Easy, Medium, and Hard. Medium is the default but players may want to adjust the level based on their experience with park management. Each level starts the player out with a different amount of cash, different rides, coasters, and facilities researched, different rates of guest happiness loss, and more. Easy On easy, players can expect their park to thrive and grow quickly and easily. *Start with $8,000 *Many items researched *Guest Happiness drops slowly *Breakdown rates are slow The park starts with these items researched: Coasters *Loony Turns *Aethon *Werewolf *Stingray *Pioneer *Invincible *Rage *Anubis *Equalizer *Boa *Rival *Dragon *Wendigo *Torque *Sprint 500 *The American Arrow *Canyon Runner *Basilisk *Spiral *Enigma *Barghest *Black Falcon *Cloud Runner *The Monster Track Rides *Chopper's Creek *Luna Autos *Magic Katz *Sleigh Ride *Rolling River *Connie Express Flat Rides *Bumpin Derby *Forge *Gears of Fear *Hammer Swing *Hyperspin *Insanity *Kick-Flip *Magic Twirl *Psychola *Rocktopus *Sun Flare *Sundial *Teacups *The Aeronauts *The Cube *Venetian Carousel *Whirly Rig *Wild Blue Shops and Facilities *ATM *Chief Beef *Cosmic Cow Ice Cream *Cosmic Cow Milkshakes *Entertainment Point *First Aid *Gulpee Energy *Gulpee Slush *Gulpee Soda *Hat's Fantastic *Hotdog Squad *Loony Balooons *Park Entrance Gate *Pipshot Juice *Pipshot Smoothies *Pipshot Water *Pizza Pen *Staff Building *Standard Restroom Block *Ticket Booth *Tikichiki *Vending Machine - Cosmic Cow Milk *Vending Machine - Gulpee *Vending Machine - Pipshot *Vista Point Medium On medium, players can expect that their park will thrive with time and grow only if their park is popular. *Start with $4,000 *Some items researched *Guest Happiness drops steadily *Breakdown rate is average *Ride Reputation declines steadily Hard On hard, players should expect that their park might thrive if they can manage finances and guest happiness well. Their park may only grow if it is extremely popular and gains a lot of attention. *Start with $2,000 *Few items researched *Guest Happiness drops quickly *Breakdown rate is fast *Ride Reputation declines quickly Harder On Harder, players should not expect that their park will thrive, even with good management skills. Their park might grow if it is extremely popular, which is difficult to attain in this mode. *Start with $2,000 *Few items researched *Guest Happiness drops very quickly *Breakdown rate is fast *Ride Reputation declines very quickly *Guests are harder to attract Tips and Tricks Tips and tricks are based on player experiences and are added by users. If you have a tip or trick you would like to share, add it here! *Guests will usually prioritize drinks before rides. Ideally a soda shack should be one of the first things placed. *With drinks, comes the need for restrooms! Have one available very early on. *Make sure bins are placed for trash even if you can't afford a janitor right away. A trashed park will cause guests to leave. *Put scenery around queue lines. Even simple bushes will help entice guests and give them something to look at while they wait. *Increase ride prices before adding or increasing the park entry fees. A guest may demand a park entry fee refund if they leave the park unhappy. *Place ride entrances near the side of the ride that guests automatically embark on. This will help load the rides faster. *Place ride exits near the disembarked side of the rides. The quicker guests can clear the ride, the less time new guests will have to wait. Entering guests will often run, but exiting guests generally walk slowly. *Mechanics use the ride/coaster exit to enter and exit a ride area for inspections and maintenance. They walk a bit slow, so having the exit near the ride operator's box will save time. Some rides will not have the box near the disembark side however, so players will need to decide for themselves where the exit should be and still maintain convenience for leaving guests. *Family rides and coasters, while not as exciting, generally require less maintenance (potentially delaying the need for a maintenance worker) and often are the better money makers for early challenges. *Train staff using the Park Maintenance menu. As profits increase and guest number rises, all staff will need to be trained and given appropriate wage increases or they will quit. They will also quit if their energy levels deplete. *Place at least one staff rest building near food and gift courts or within a reasonable walking distance of a high retail area. Vendor shops will remain closed until a rested vendor returns. This equals a loss in profits for high traffic areas if vendors are gone too long. Guests will also complain. *Get your creative side on! Blueprints, while wonderful to look at, can be expensive to place and larger than the space available. The higher the challenge, the less funds to work with so don't be afraid to get creative and build scenery yourself. Guests would rather have ill-fitting scenery, than none at all. Some may even compliment your work, no matter how awful you think it is. *Don't forget to utilize loans and research new rides and facilities as needed. Category:Game Modes